This invention relates to a method for installing a whirlpool bath in an in-place bathtub and more specifically to a threadably mounted nozzle for both the inlet and the outlet of the whirlpool bath.
The advantages for having a whirlpool bath are clearly set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,775 to Thomas P. Ebert, the same inventor named in this application. The physical treatment and relaxation contributions of the whirlpool bath are clearly set forth.
The problems of installing a whirlpool apparatus in an in-place bathtub are also clearly set forth in the Ebert patent. These problems are solved to a large extent by the method of installation set forth in that particular patent. This particular invention disclosed in the Ebert patent requires the tapping of screw holes into the tub and the mounting of the inlets and outlets therein. There is also a glue type assembly for assembling the model to the flexible or semiflexible hose. This is a very strong reliable fastening.
However, in this course of practicing his invention a simpler method of installation may be discovered by the inventor. Service also becomes simpler. It thus becomes desireable to simplify the installation process and render service simpler.